The present invention relates to a capacitive sensor for detecting at a surface that an object is approaching.
German Patent Application Nos. DE 10 2009 029 021 A1 and DE 10 2010 064 328 A1 describe a sensor system and an evaluation method for surroundings monitoring at a mechanical component including at least one capacitive sensor element, the capacitive sensor element being mountable on the surface of machines or machine parts. The capacitive sensor element is made up of a layered structure of flexible electrically conductive and electrically insulating layers. In this case, multiple adjacently situated, capacitive sensor elements form a sensor skin, which may be pulled over a machine part to be protected, in the manner of a jacket.